The Godfather II (video game)
The Godfather II is both a sequel to The Godfather: The Game and an adaptation of The Godfather Part II, where you control a Corleone soldato called Dominic Corleone and become Don after former protagonist Aldo Trapani gets killed. The action takes place across three cities: New York, Miami, and Havana. The game is played from a third person perspective. It also contains some strategy elements, as the player's character battles rival families and take over businesses to ultimately rule over many cities. Robert Duvall reprises his role as consigliere Tom Hagen in both voice and likeness as he did in the first game. However, Al Pacino, who played Don Michael Corleone in the film did not provide his likeness or voice and the character of Michael was changed significantly in the game itself. A Facebook application based off the game was also created, titled The Godfather II Crime Rings. Synopsis Prelude In 1955, Michael Corleone has moved his family to Lake Tahoe, Nevada, leaving Aldo Trapani as his proxy in New York. Michael's ultimate ambition is go legitimate, via Nevada's lucrative gambling trade and a business enterprise in Cuba with Hyman Roth, and give his caporegimes the opportunity to form their own families. Story On December 31, 1958 in Havana, Cuba, Hyman Roth has arranged for a meeting in which various Mafia families discuss plans to divide territory in Cuba amongst themselves. Among those families are the Manganos, the Granados, and the Corleones, including the Almeidas, who sent their representative, Alejandro Almeida, down to the meeting. Aldo Trapani, Fredo Corleone, and Dominic, are present at the meeting as well. When their meeting is interrupted by the Cuban Revolution, Dominic and Aldo escort Michael Corleone and Fredo to safety, but Aldo is killed by a sniper upon reaching the airport. Michael Corleone appoints Dominic as Aldo's successor to keep the city under the Corleone family's control. Six weeks after the riot in Cuba, two of the Corleone's caporegimes, Carmine and Tony Rosato, better known as the Rosato Brothers, reneges on their former side to begin building their own organized crime families. Dominic is then tasked with recruiting underling soldiers and re-acquiring Carmine's newly-owned profit rackets in New York. After Dominic has managed to reclaim a number of Carmine's rackets, Carmine offers to hold a truce meeting with Dominic and Corleone caporegime Frank Pentangeli to negotiate for peace. The meeting, however, turns out to be a setup. Dominic manages to escape thanks to a police officer entering the building, but Frank is apparently killed. Dominic suspects Michael Corleone of setting him up as one of Carmine's soldiers say "Michael Corleone sends his regards". After taking over the rest of Carmine's rackets and eliminating all of Carmine's made men, Dominic eliminates Carmine and his remaining men at his compound and then orders one of his men to bomb the building's gas main effectively destroying the compound and the remains of the Carmine Rosato family. After Carmine's death, Hyman Roth contacts Dominic and asks him to come to Miami, Florida, so he can rescue his associate, Steven Ciccoricco, who was kidnapped by the Granados family. Following the rescue, Dominic allies himself with Roth and is aided by Fredo (who was sent by Michael Corleone to help at the hotels). Dominic establishes himself in Miami and gradually takes over businesses from the Granados family and Tony Rosato, eventually eliminating them at their compounds later on. When Don Samuele Mangano moves his organization to Miami, Dominic wisely chooses to offer an alliance with them, which Samuele accepts. A few hours later, Fredo calls Dominic and wants to have a drink at Dominic's Florida safehouse. Dominic and Fredo are suddenly ambushed there, but both survive the attack, thanks to Dominic's quick actions. Fredo, suspecting the Mangano family to be guilty, breaks the alliance, also believing that Mangano's smuggling men and guns into Florida to start a war. After killing Hector Santos as a favor for Charlie Green to gain access to the island that Mangano's Warehouse is on, Dominic's family raids and takes over the Warehouse. Mangano calls Dominic shortly after and says that he was not behind the hit and says that they need to have a sitdown at an old warehouse on Dodge Island. However, instead of Mangano being there, his consigliere, Paolo Riccitello, is there instead. Paulo tells Dominic that the Mangano's were not behind the hit attempt and that if they had wanted Dominic killed he'd already be dead. During the meeting, Giorgio Strozzi, a Mangano underboss, leads an assault to take over six of Dominic's rackets. Later, Fredo tells Dominic to go to Hyman Roth who knows not only how to reason with the Manganos, but also how to fix the problem. But Roth won't help Dominic unless he's willing to help him. Roth reintroduces Dominic to CIA Agent Henry Mitchell (Who tasked Dominic to assassinate Alejandro Almeida to stop an airport strike earlier), who is plotting to assassinate Fidel Castro. This situation pays homage to rumors that the CIA hired Mafia members to try and assassinate Castro. Dominic is sent to Havana and tries to kill Castro with a sniper rifle, but fails, as one of Castro's high ranking officials, Don Esteban Almeida had prior knowledge of the assassination attempt and alerted the authorities. It is also suggested in various scenes that Roth was working with the Almeida family to set Dominic up. Which explains why Mitchell and Roth wanted Dominic to assassinate the dissident leaders, removing all of Batista's supporters would keep Castro as the president. When Dominic returns to account his failures to Michael, they learn that Frank Pentangeli is alive, ready to testify against the Corleones at a Senate Investigation into organized crime. Dominic rescues Frank's brother, Vincenzo, from Hyman Roth's kidnappers, and Vincenzo convinces Frank to recant his testimony. But the family has other problems. Henry Mitchell has gone rogue, and Fredo has unwittingly betrayed Michael, due to Roth's manipulation. With the Senate hearing out of the way, Michael decides that his enemies need to be eliminated. After killing Mitchell and destroying the rest of the rival families in all three cities, Dominic and his men carry out their last mission: assassinating Hyman Roth. After a tense shootout at Miami International Airport with Roth's men, airport security and the police, Dominic assassinates Roth and successfully escapes to the previously taken over Mangano Compound. When Dominic corners an unarmed and cowering Roth, the player has the opportunity to engage in dialogue - Dominic demands to know why Roth betrayed him and tried to have him killed, to which Hyman responds in a melancholy tone the famous quote "This is the life we chose". Dominic shoots his way through the police, corners Roth as he is just getting off of his plane, and escapes alive. Michael congratulates Dominic on a job well done, and tells him his future in the family is secure. The family welcomes him in, calling him Godfather. At the end, Fredo's murder is reenacted from the original film, with Dominic's voice heard saying "Fredo, I'm Sorry". Cast *Robert Duvall ... Tom Hagen *Chris Cox ... Dominic Corleone *Carlos Ferro ... Michael Corleone *Callum Grant ... Frank Pentangeli *Aaron Wilton ... Roy Giordano *Tim Talbot ... *Joe Hanna ... *Danny Jacobs ... Hyman Roth *John Mariano ... Fredo Corleone *Vic Polizos ... Rico Granados *Chris Edgerly ... Henry Mitchell *Sasha Roiz as Esteban Almeida *Gavin Hammon ... Paolo Riccitello *Deborah Ben-Eliezer ... *Lorri Holt ... Rosa Scarletti *Ed Martin ... Cop/Pedestrian *Aimee Miles ... Maria Torres *Robert Ernst ... *Rick Pasqualone ... Aldo Trapani *Joe Paulino ... Samuele Mangano / Steven Ciccoricco *Peter Hulne *Jim Medelin *Ralph Peduto ... Carmine Rosato *Sergio Gonzales *Ryan Drummond ... Bill Bardi *Tom Chantler ... Families * Almeida family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/0 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Almeidas Family] * Corleone family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/1 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Corleone Family] * Granados family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/2 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Granados Family] * Mangano family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/3 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Manganos Family] * Rosato Brothers ** Carmine Rosato's family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/4 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Carmine Rosato's Family] ** Tony Rosato's family[http://apps.facebook.com/godfather-crimerings/family/show_top_family/5 Facebook | The Godfather II Crime Rings: The Tony Rosato's Family] Notes and references External links *The Godfather II official website Category:Games